I Shouldn't Feel This Way
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: I can't think of a summary. Just READ!
1. Chapter 1

I Shouldn't Feel This Way

**PLEASE NOTE! I AM ****NOT**** GOING TO CONTINUE THE STORY CALLED YOU, ME, US UNTIL I GET **_**REVIEWS**_**!**

**Thought I would start off the story with a poem I imagine Coop would write for Kat if he DID love her.**

**COOP'S POV**

_The beauty you hold,  
It is simply too much to bear._

_Especially considering,  
The way I truly feel._

_The way I truly feel,  
It is hard to put in words, but oh how hard I will try._

_Your eyes are like giant black holes of love,  
Slowly sucking me into your soul._

_I know I do not say this, ever,  
But I am infatuated with certain little devilish feline._

_And that feline, who is she?  
She is you, my love._

_I love you, Kat._

I stared at the words I had written, hardly believing that I am the one who wrote them. Me, Coop Burtonburger. I especially couldn't believe the last verse, where I stated my love for her outright. I slowly shook my head, placing the poem into my desk drawer, where hopefully Kat would never find it. I shed a single tear as I sat myself onto my bed, knowing I could never show her. I shouldn't feel this way, yet here I am, completely obsessed with Kat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**COOP'S NIGHTMARE**

_There she was. I was going to tell her. I walked up to her, and whispered, "Kat, you're gorgeous. I... I love you" Kat just glanced at me. "I __**hate **__you" she mumbled. "What?" I said, shocked. Sure, I always knew it, but I always thought if I told her, she'd feel differently. She rolled her eyes. "Please, just go on ONE date with me" I begged. She responded by literally laughing in my face._

**COOP'S POV**

I woke up crying. I had been having that dream since I realized I loved her, and I always woke up crying. When did I realise? Well, we were fighting. I spotted a bat, and I decided to attack her with it. But she must have had the same thought, because we reached for it at the same time, and out hands touched. When that happened, there were about a million thoughts running through my mind. _Pull away! You love her, you can't, but you do! Pretend it doesn't phase you, she'll never like you!_ The last thought I had was the one that scared me. So I punched Kat in the face, knocking her out, and ran. But looking back, I should have told her as soon as I knew, these feelings were eating me alive. But that's better than getting rejected and laughed at by the woman you love, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**COOP'S POV**

_'You're going to tell her, you're going to tell her' _I thought. But the truth was, I wasn't completely sure. I squirmed in my chair as Kat entered. Millie and Dad were at some convention, so that meant we had the whole house to ourselves.

"H-hi K-kat" I said, surprised at how shaky my voice was, praying she didn't notice. She did.

"Meow?" she asked. She seemed genuinely concerned, but I shook it off. I knew she would never be concerned for me, and it was just an act.

"I-I'm f-fine" I said, still with the shaky voice. Kat shook her head and leaped up on my lap. I gulped.

"K-kat... Have you ever felt something that you... you know, sh-shouldn't?" I asked. She cocked her head as if she were confused. I gulped again, and decided then and there that I would tell her. Screw 'wrong'.

"Kat... Kat, I... I..." I tried to say, but the last two words seemed to catch in my throat. She placed a comforting paw on my shoulder.

"Oh, screw it" I muttered. I grabbed her and crushed my lips against hers. My heart swelled with joy when she started kissing back. I didn't want it to end, because I knew she would literally kill me when it was over. But we finally had to part for air.

"S-sorry" I mumbled, hoping that would lessen whatever pain she planned to inflict on me. But instead of coming at me, she started fumbling with her collar.

"Don't be sorry, Coop" she said when she was done, startling me. I stared at her, mouth agape.

"You... You can talk" I said slowly, trying to make sense of all this. Kat smirked.

"I just found out last night" she said simply.

"Oh" was all I could manage to say.

"I love you too, Coop" she said. I couldn't help but grin.

**ALRIGHT, IT'S DONE! I WILL WRITE A SEQUEL, IT WILL BE THE SAME THING EXCEPT IT WILL BE IN KAT'S POV. UNTIL THEN, I BID YOU A FAIR DAY!**


End file.
